Blood Shed and Ruined Lives of Epic Proportions
by Veronica Barton
Summary: VM & Alias Crossover... I am Agent Veronica Mars – Goddess of War – ready for battle, bloodshed, and ruined lives of epic proportions!


**Title:** Blood Shed and Ruined Lives (Of Epic Proportions) (1?)

**Author:** Agentalana/ Loganlicious  
**Pairing/Character:** LoVe, Crossover - VM Ensemble, ALIAS Ensemble  
**Word Count: **1,615  
**Rating: **PG-13, nothing too scandalous, some cussing  
**Summary:** _I am Agent Veronica Mars – Goddess of War – ready for battle, bloodshed, and ruined lives of epic proportions!_

**Spoilers:** VM- S1 & S2 – minus 2x22/ Alias- S1-S5 minus last 4 episodes  
**Warnings:** I have assumed my own ending to VM season 2 and the story from there forward, it intertwines with the ALIAS plot post season 5 which I have also assumed the ending and included lots of direct quotes and references and scenes that I cannot take credit for (and really, only Alias watchers will pick up on them) I've tried to "" or _italicized_ all of them, they belong to the genius that is JJ Abrams who asked "what if Felicity was recruited into the CIA?"… so I asked "what if Veronica was recruited into the CIA?"

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

"_I thought our story was gonna be epic… spanning decades and continents, ruined lives and blood shed" - Logan_

**2011. Another Continent. **

"Who are you working for, you pretty little girl?"

A thick Asian-accent broke through the incessant dripping of water, successfully stirring a passed-out Veronica Mars from her torture-induced state of slumber. She grunted and groaned and pried her now swollen eyes open; rolling her crimson-dyed head back, and giving another grimace when her stiff neck sent a shock of pain down to her toes.

While she slowly regained her senses, the smarmy man before her came into focus; he sat trapped in a wheelchair, dressed to match his infamous name - "Suit and Glasses".

After running her tongue over her dry and bloodied lips, she jumped into the game, "little, yes… but pretty? I bet you say that to all the girls, cause lets face it, this face," she paused for classic Mars-dramatic-effect, "it's my**_ I'm a punching bag _**face," she dead-panned.

Sure, not her best comeback, but the drugs were still strong and her mind still muffled from the last round of "beat it out of her!"

Yet, she clearly underestimated its smart-ass rating, because it was obviously obnoxious enough to earn her another blow to the face violently whipping her head a little too far to the right for comfort; she could swear she heard a pop and felt a zap.

"Okay," she conceded, much to S&G's surprise, "Got a pen? Cause, I'm only going to say this once."

His hand shot up and from out of nowhere one of his minions provided writing supplies and he sat fully focused.

"E.M.E.T.I.B. Got that?" She waited for his confused nod, then forged on seriously, "okay, now, reverse it…"

Her sore mouth spread into a pleased smirk, and from somewhere deep within, she began to laugh a laugh foreign even to her own ears, the laughter of those in "the depths of despair." Seeing his less than ecstatic expression she sobered up, "Man, I am your **_worst_** nightmare, I've got **_nothing_** to loose."

She stood her ground, emotionless, despite the growing "Evil Grin" that S&G was now sending her way.

"That's not entirely true… you have teeth," and to prove his point he retrieved a small tool-pouch and began to finger his weapon of choice – pliers.

Understanding dawned on her, as Veronica braced herself for the pain to come; the very idea brought her sarcasm bubbling to the surface, "Start with the ones in the back… if you don't mind."

As he too joyfully went to work, her screams of "bloody murder" began to flood the damp neon dungeon.

* * *

"_Veronica, look at you Ms. Bozo Hair!" Lily chirped from her bright yellow floaty._

"_Lilly?" Veronica looked over through tear-filled eyes, "Where have you been? I've missed you…"_

"_Of course you do, who wouldn't, but I have been busy making Helen of Troy look like Mrs. Doubtfire! But seriously, I don't see what all the fuss was about; certainly not worth a thousand ships, ten maybe…" Lily rambled on until Veronica interrupted._

"_So making Heaven shine a few shades brighter huh?"_

"_Basically, but look at you, all Superwoman, kicking ass and…"_

"_Can you say **ass** in Heaven?"_

"_Hell yeah! It's totally in the Bible Veronica, besides this is **your** dream, so I'm golden!"_

"_So, I'm just dreaming?"_

"_Well, not really, but I'm gonna do my best to convince you that you are, so you don't drown in a waterfall of your own blood!"_

"_So I_ can _stay? I can stay here with you?... Is_ he _here too?" she asked the last with a hint of hesitation._

_Lily dropped her glamour-queen act and looked over at Veronica's desperate face and sighed a sympathetic sigh, "You_ could_, but she needs you Veronica… more than I do, you know that," she smiled a sad smile and touched Veronica's bruised cheek with her creamy white iridescent hand._

_Veronica started at the touch, she could actually feel the contact and began to give in to the urge to sob as Lily continued, "We'll be together soon, and we will totally rule this realm, but right now she needs you, you have to wake up and fight for her!" _

_Lily demanded, but Veronica just shook her head slightly and allowed the tears to fall and her heart to break, "No Lily, I can't, I can't save her, I've failed…"_

_Lily began to lightly tap Veronica's swollen and tender cheek, "Snap out of it! For Heaven's sake, you are_ **Veronica Mars** - Goddess of War_ now wake up and fight damn-it… WAKE UP!"_

_Touch_ was the first thing to kick in as Veronica came to her senses. There was a dull yet piercing throb that was pulsating throughout her mouth and sending jolts of lightening to the rest of her nerves.

After a few internal electrical shocks she began to hear the _sound_ of that incessant dripping again; she could feel the rhythm in her teeth, well the ones that were left.

Now she could _taste_ the sour saltiness of her own blood still slowly seeping out of four gaping wholes in the back of her mouth and running down her throat.

This caused a wave of nausea to send her flying forward, still strapped in the chair, to vomit all over the grimy cement floor covered with the blood and bile of countless other tortured souls. It was a ghastly _sight _that created an even more horrific _smell_, but oddly enough she wasn't repulsed by it; it was a reminder that she was still alive, and as long as she was breathing she still had a chance to save the only thing she had left.

She heard noises beyond the door before one of the guards came in to investigate. It was his own fault really; he got too close, and she was too revived to not whip her head up into his nose effectively knocking him out cold and use a few tricks her mentor taught her to obtain the knife from his belt with her teeth as he fell to the ground, then set herself free before getting rid of the two new guards rushing to the scene.

Outside the door, S&G sat helpless, and never one to be unreasonably cruel she simply gave him her winning smile and a sarcastic "whelp, great party, let's do it gain sometime," before knocking him out, grabbing the disk she had come for (along with her confiscated gadgets, a laptop, and piles of important looking papers just sitting conveniently out in the open begging to be stolen… so much for _intelligence_), and getting the heck out of dodge.

She couldn't help the mirthless giggle that escaped as she ran through the night club that served as a disguise for her torture's hide-out… there is nothing like being a super-spy and escaping death to a dance-mix of NSYNC's "Bye, Bye, Bye"!

* * *

_My name is Veronica Mars. _

_Six years ago, I watched as my best friend's killer - beloved movie star Aaron Echolls - was set free to one day make my life a living Hell. The next week, I graduated from high school; and after a drunken good-bye party, spent one passionate night in the arms of the epic love of my life, only to wake up the next morning alone with a shell necklace and a note expressing his fear for my life and swearing his forever-love. Two weeks later, they pulled his car out of the Pacific Ocean – Logan Echolls was gone, but in his own annoyingly "epic" way, he left me a reason to keep living._

_Three months later, I started my freshman year at Hearst College on a mysteriously full-paid scholarship. _

_Five years ago, FBI Agent Morris offered me an internship in the San Diego office. Between family, friends, classes, and the internship, I was conveniently too busy to spend too much time wallowing in the loss of said epic soul-mate._

_Three years ago, I finished college a year early and began my official FBI training and graduated from Quantico with honors._

_Two years ago, I got involved in an investigation of the Irish mafia, thanks to my involvement with the Fighting Fitzpatrick's. My world began to go sour from there; true to their name, they fought back, and I buried my father on Apr. 7th, 2009. _

_The investigation quickly became linked to an international secret society, (thought to have been terminated in 2005) devoted to a 15th century inventor – Milo Rambaldi, through a freelance agent named Julian Sark. I started to collaborate with the CIA, but it wasn't long before my involvement became personal and I was recruited into a black-ops division led by Director Marcus Dixon and put under the supervision of the famous (and retired) Agent Sydney Bristow. It seems that this group had acquired several high-profile and intensely-devoted followers. There were no confirmations, just serious suspicions, especially regarding Hollywood's hottest ticket-seller and increasingly crazed-couch-jumping-25-year-old-innocent-girl-marrying-lunatic – Aaron Echolls. _

_Six months ago, his child bride had a widely publicized miscarriage; after five and a half years, he paid me a surprise visit and found his renewed purpose in life – ruining mine. _

_Two months ago, my **everything** was stolen from me, the only thing I have left of an epic love that ended too soon; a little girl with strawberry-blonde curls and big blue eyes – Lola Lynn Mars. _

_I want her back, and if I have to loose a few teeth to have her safe-and-sound and blissfully ignorant of any unimaginable horrors she is probably experiencing right now, as I make my way to a "safe house"… well, that's what they make dentures for right?_

_After all, I am Agent Veronica Mars – Goddess of War – ready for battle, bloodshed, and ruined lives of epic proportions!_


End file.
